Looking At Photos
by mommato2beauties
Summary: Harry gives Teddy a special present on his birthday.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or any of his friends and family. I just like to play with them.

* * *

It was Teddy Lupin's tenth birthday. He was getting ready to spend the day with his Godfather, followed by a party at the Burrow with the rest of what he called his family. The Weasley's weren't his real family, all he really had left was his grandmother, however they all loved him as though he was really one of their own.

He heard a crack outside, and he ran to open the door… Spending time with Harry was always fun. Teddy was fairly certain that Ginny would be with Harry, and that was even better. Harry sometimes forgot what it was like to be a kid, well, Ginny said that Harry never GOT to be a kid, and you can't forget what you never knew.

Teddy threw open the door and launched himself off the front step with the abandon of someone who had never been let to fall. As always, Harry caught him in midair.

"Once a Seeker, always a Seeker," Ginny laughed. "Your Snitch has gotten significantly larger though."

Harry put Teddy down, and noticed that he had changed his hair. It was now black and slightly mussed. His eyes, though, had changed to match Ginny's. It was no wonder that he was often mistaken as being their child. Harry knew, though, that once they got to the Burrow, all traces of black hair would be gone, and Teddy would be all Weasley.

"Where are we off to today, Harry?"

"How about to the park. Mrs. Weasley packed a picnic for us."

The group set off to the park, Harry and Ginny carrying the overstuffed picnic basket between them. The settled themselves on a blanket on the grass. Harry had brought a Muggle chess set with him, and he and Teddy began to play.

"Teddy, no metamorphing while we're at the park, remember." Harry had this conversation with Teddy every time they were out in public. "Muggles notice more than we give them credit for."

"Right, Harry…no metamorphing. Got it."

Teddy had brought a Muggle football with him, and was showing Harry and Ginny how to play. He had some Muggle friends in his neighborhood, and often could be found in the neighborhood park, as goalkeeper. Ginny was better at it than Harry, as Chaser was similar to the Forward position in Football. Harry, for all his skill in the air, was not as coordinated while chasing after a ball. It wasn't long before they had all collapsed in giggles on the ground.

"I think I looked a bit like your Mum, running about there, Teddy. She wasn't the most coordinated Witch I'd ever met."

Teddy appreciated that Harry talked about his parents. He knew it was because Harry had lived for eleven years knowing nothing about his parents, and he didn't want Teddy to go through life not knowing them. His grandmother didn't talk about them much, but that was more because of her grief than his.

"Harry, you know, I miss my mum and dad. Even though I never met them, I miss them. I don't know if that's normal or not."

They had settled on the blanket again, Teddy had cuddled up with Ginny. Harry was pulling the food out of the picnic basket. Molly, as usual, had outdone herself. There was more than enough for the three of them.

"It's totally normal, Teddy. I still miss my parents. I guess it kind of helps, knowing that they were heroes. It's why I talk to you about them; I don't want you ever to forget your parents. You may not remember them exactly, but you can use OUR memories to remember them."

"Like just now, when you told me that about Mum being clumsy."

Harry laughed. "Exactly like that. Gin, remember that troll leg umbrella stand at Grimmould Place?"

"Teddy, your Mum knocked that thing over every SINGLE time she came into the building. Why no one thought to move it, or get rid of it is beyond me." Ginny laughed at the memory, too.

Harry pulled something out of the picnic basket.

"We were planning to give this to you today anyway…now is as good of a time as any. When I was eleven, Hagrid spent quite a long time writing to friends of my parents, asking for pictures of them. Luckily, I had a lot of pictures at my house, so I was able to put this together for you."

He handed Teddy a leather photo album. It was filled with pictures of his parents. Harry had filled it with pictures that he had found with his parents things. Andromeda had supplied many pictures of Teddy's mum. Even the Weasley's had helped, with pictures they had taken during Order meetings.

Teddy sat for a long while, looking through the pictures.

"Who are these people? They all look so happy." Teddy had found one that Harry assumed, from the date marked on the back, was very soon after his parents found out that he was on the way.

"Well, the man that looks like me is my dad, and my mum is right next to him…there's your dad and Sirius…he was my Godfather. They were great friends during their school years, and after. I think this is a party celebrating MY impending arrival."

"Look, there's my mum…off to school…look how little she is. Does the train still look the same?"

"I'm pretty sure it does. You'll find out next year, won't you?"

"This is great, Harry. Thank you. You really are the best Godfather in the world."

"Teddy, it's the least I could do. Your dad was important to me. He taught me some really important things. Things that you can't learn from books. Without him, I wouldn't be here, you know."

"Harry…you say things like that, thinking it's going to shock me. I'm well aware it's a right miracle that you're sitting here with me. You, with the prophesy, and the saving people thing…It's amazing you survived. I'm glad you did, though. What did my dad do that ensured that you're here now?"

Harry suppressed a laugh at his Godson's wise words. "He taught me how to cast a Patronus Charm to ward off Dementors. Its advanced magic for adult Wizards, it was almost unheard of for a Third year. Saved my cousin and me right before fifth year too. Actually, that Patronus Charm has come quite in handy in my life. Your dad taught it to me, pretty cool, huh."

"I wish I could have known him. He does sound like a really cool guy."

"One of the coolest people I've ever known. I was proud to call him a friend."

Harry looked at his watch, and realized that they were expected at the Burrow soon. They still had to get cleaned up. Teddy kept clothing at Harry and Ginny's, so they headed there to get ready to go.

Teddy went upstairs to get cleaned up and changed. Harry noticed how carefully he carried the photo album to his room. He was sure that it would be as prized to Teddy as Harry's album was to him.

He came back downstairs, all ready to go to the Burrow. He walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Harry returned the hug, knowing it wouldn't be long before Teddy wouldn't want to be hugging him anymore.

"Harry…thank you…for everything."

"Not a problem, Teddy. Not a problem at all."

Harry loved Teddy as he did his own children. His children looked at Teddy as their older brother. Harry was happy that he had given Teddy what he had missed in his childhood, a family who loved and cared for him. Moments like this proved that he had accomplished just that.

* * *

A/N: Teddy came and told me that he was one of Harry's sons too. He woudn't let me leave him out.


End file.
